Petronio Benzali
Appearance Height: 6'11 Weight: 170 lbs Race: Human Eye Color: Black Hair Color: red Health: perfect health Hobbies: Womanizing the ladies Style (Elegant, shabby etc.): He is a true Elegant man Personal Personality: A sophisticated man if some what of a womanizer Weapon: The stats for the axe of Khathelet Rank(PRF) Mt(20) Hit(45) Crt(-5) Wt(19) Rng(1-2) Income: Varies Talents/Skills: a Masterful sword user and a Wordsmith Salary: Varies Birth order: eldest son of the Marquess of Khathelet though a bastard son so has no claim to the Khathelet thrown Siblings (describe relationship): has a brother though he never talks about to or about him. Significant Others (describe relationship): Valeria, he knows who steals his Gold as well as his heart. Relationship skills: A master of the art of love Strengths/Weaknesses: A honest man though a little too trusting How does the character deal with anger? Fighting in the Badon Arena With sadness? betting on fighters in the Badon Arena With conflict? Overcomes it With change? tries to restore the old order of things With loss? the Badon tavern What does the character want out of life? Love and acceptance of his father once more What would the character like to change in his/her life? the birth of his baby brother What motivates this character? a quest for greatness What frightens this character? his Brother Taking the first thing his father gave to his, his Life What makes this character happy? The admiration of the populace Is the character judgmental of others? not rely Is the character generous or stingy? he spends Gold like it water Is the character generally polite or rude? What are the character's spiritual beliefs? he believes in the goddesses of Wisdom Power and Courage Is religion or spirituality a part of this character's life? yes, but not a significant one If so, what role does it play? A prayer before and after battle and ocationaly a donation to there temples Relationship with Other Characters: second in Command of the Golden hawk History Educational Background: he was tutored by some of the greatest minds in Lycia until his 17th birth day when his little half brother was born and he was kicked to the curb Intelligence Level: he is a highly intelligent person History: Born the son of Lord Marco the Marques of Khathelet and a chamber maid, His father raised him as if her where to be his heir. Then on the day Petro turned 17 His little (Half) Brother Marco Benzali Jr. was born. Petro was kicked out of the only house he had ever known with nothing more than 10 gold and the axe of Khathelet. The next day a traveling Dark druid named Doc enterd the tavern Petro was at and saw the intellect and brawn and offered him to travel Lycia, Petro agreed. Months later the pair hear a rumor of an immortal assassin in a mountain top prison made for him. The pair decided it would be an excellent idea to bust out the assassin and thus the Golden hawk Mercenary group was formed. RP History Murder Mystery The Tear of Life The Oath Soldier's of the Starry Skies Eclipsing Twilight Supports Copyright OC belongs to: DRTJR - member of Fire Emblem Roleplay (FERP)